


The Perfect Pear

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Insecure Eren Yeager, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has what people in the fashion industry might call a pear-shape body. His butt and his thighs make him self-conscious, a fact that he wants to keep hidden from his boyfriend, Levi. He only has sex with the lights out and under the covers, and avoids being on the receiving end. But one evening when he slips up and mentions it, Levi knows he can't let it slide, and makes sure to take care of him like a good boyfriend should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliewritesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliewritesthings/gifts).



> This is for my darling [Ellie](http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com), who wanted chunky babe Eren getting lots of loving, and she totally deserves it for being a babe herself and crying with me all the time~
> 
> I put this on tumblr two weeks ago so you might've already read it but now I have edited and improved it! Please enjoy the Eren worship (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

“Hey, Levi, can you budge over?”

Levi looks away from the TV, where the DVD title screen has been looping for the past few minutes, and up at Eren. The brunet has a bowl of popcorn in his hands and a little frown on his face. Levi stares at the crease between his eyebrows for a long moment, and forgets what Eren had asked.

“Huh?” he says dumbly, moving his gaze an inch lower just in time to see Eren roll his eyes.

“I said, can you move over. Please.” Even though he sounds annoyed, there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. Levi tears his eyes away from that cute face and over to the right, where he spots a sphere of orange fluff taking up half of the remaining space on the couch – how strange, he could’ve sworn that the cat had been on the armrest not two minutes ago. “I don’t want to move her.” Levi snorts.

“What, are you afraid you’ll stop being her favourite?” Eren’s smile grows bigger.

“As a guest in her home, I’ve got to stay on her good side y’know. Now scoot.” Levi considers it for a second, leaning back into the cushions.

“Just sit on my lap instead.” The look of shock that crosses Eren’s face isn’t a surprising reaction, but Levi doesn’t understand why the suggestion makes him tense up so quickly. When he replies, after a beat of silence, he’s staring down at the floor.

“Ha, yeah, no, that’s not gonna happen.” Levi sits up, slightly confused and concerned, but Eren is scoffing and smiling again before he can do or say anything. “Besides, how would you watch the movie with me in the way?”

A relaxed shrug is all Levi answers with. He really wouldn’t be bothered. The movie is only a backdrop to their casual, let’s-stay-inside-it’s-freezing date night, and he only wants to focus on Eren anyway. Reaching over, he does what he does best and bothers Nora until her tail starts flicking. Stubborn as she is, she simply rolls over onto her back, taking up even more space. But a couple more pokes centred on her belly finally push her to her limits, and she flashes Levi unamused, amber eyes before sauntering off like the whole thing was part of her plan.

“There. Now can we cuddle at least?”

“Of course,” Eren replies happily, sinking into his seat. He shuffles up so that he’s shoulder-to-shoulder with Levi, bringing his knees up to sit in his usual curled position. The only problem is that there’s no good place to balance his popcorn like that. Levi watches him struggle to get comfortable for a minute – the sight is so cute that he hesitates to interrupt – before sighing and taking the bowl.

“Here, rest your legs over mine and you’ll have more room.” Something crosses Eren’s expression at this, and although it’s gone in the next second, Levi knows it wasn’t something good.

“I’d much prefer it the other way ‘round,” he says with a cheeky grin, lifting Levi’s legs and pulling them into his lap without waiting. Although it’s not what he had in mind, it would be a lie to say Levi disliked the action. Huffing, he resigns himself to popcorn-holding duty even though he’ll eat hardly any of it.

“And my legs aren’t too heavy?”

“Nope, doesn’t bother me at all. Fair warning though, if you talk too much I’ll tickle your feet.”

“Oh please, you love my commentary. Press play before I fall asleep and can’t grace you with my wit.” Laughing, Eren does just that.

It’s an action movie this time. Though neither of them pay much attention to new releases, their friends keep them up-to-date on what everyone is currently watching, and so tonight they’ve borrowed Hanji’s latest DVD purchase. Levi caves in and feeds Eren popcorn whenever he glances at him expectantly, despite disliking the feeling of getting his fingers sticky. They’re joking back-and-forth, and Levi thinks the night is going perfectly, but then the obligatory topless scene for the main character arrives, and Eren goes silent. When Levi’s next light-hearted quip gets no response, he turns his head and sees that Eren isn’t even paying attention to the screen anymore.

“Eren?”

“Hm?” Eren blinks and comes back to himself. “Oh, sorry, what did you say?”

“Are you okay?” Levi asks, more concerned now than he was before.

“Yeah… just thinking… about how much work it takes to look that good in nothing but jeans.” Not fully convinced that that’s all it is, Levi waits to see if Eren will say anything more. When he doesn’t, Levi puts the popcorn bowl down on the floor and turns fully towards him.

“Well, hardcore gym time and dieting is pretty much part of the job for actors these days. They have personal trainers to get them into shape. Not to mention stylists and make-up.”

“I know,” Eren says sullenly, barely reacting. This mood is so unusual that Levi abandons all thoughts of watching the rest of the film, grabbing the remote and pausing it without a second thought. Eren does nothing to stop him.

“But you, my dear boyfriend, look very good in jeans all the time,” Levi says, attempting to cheer him up again. He reaches out to trail a finger up Eren’s arm, but the brunet shrugs him off, looking away.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he grumbles. Since he didn’t expect to be rejected so quickly, Levi stays still, unsure of what to do. Unless Eren comes out and tells him what the problem is, he doesn’t understand how to fix it.

It takes a few seconds for Eren’s quiet anger to fade, and when it does, he turns to Levi with wide eyes full of regret. His mouth opens and closes twice, floundering for words. Seeing this as his chance to act, Levi tucks his legs underneath him and moves closer, slowly, in case Eren decides to push him away again. When he meets no such resistance, he straddles Eren’s lap and takes his face into his hands, trying the more direct route.

“Eren, what’s wrong,” he asks gently, worry etched deep into his features. Although he looks uncomfortable and a little guilty, Eren keeps eye contact.

“I’m sorry, forget what I said, it’s nothing, really,” he says in a rush, forcing a smile. Levi isn’t convinced at all.

“Eren…”

“No, don’t, it’s ok. I didn’t mean to ruin the mood, it’s our date night after all. And if we aren’t going to watch the movie anymore then I know just what we can do.” Eren’s hands are sliding up his back before he’s even finished talking, pulling Levi forwards so that their lips can meet. The kiss is sweet, as all their kisses are, but Levi knows this isn’t really solving anything.

“Eren, you’re deflecting,” he says as soon as he, very reluctantly, breaks the kiss.

“Shh, it’s fine.” _It’s not fine_ , Levi wants to say, but at that moment, Eren latches on to the side of his neck and his reply comes out unintelligible. But he knows that Eren must really want to avoid conversation if he’s taking advantage of one of his biggest weaknesses so quickly. It’s hard to hold onto his train of thought, but not impossible if he concentrates.

“Eren, why–” The scrape of teeth over his pulse cuts him off mid-sentence, the sensation turning him to putty in Eren’s arms. He guesses that that’s probably Eren’s goal, since he’s being lifted not two seconds later, Eren’s mouth not leaving his skin, those strong arms holding him up.

They’re halfway to Levi’s bedroom before his brain starts working properly again, and he’s already spread out on the duvet before he realises how far off track they’re getting. As wonderful as it would be to let Eren steer their night in  _that_ direction, Levi finally puts on the brakes with a firm hand on his chest.

“Talk to me, Eren, I’m right here,” he says soothingly. Even in the darkness of the room, he can clearly see the nervous but guarded expression on Eren’s face, hovering above him. Silently, he wills Eren to open up to him, rubbing small circles into his t-shirt with his fingertips.

“W-we don’t have to talk. If you just sit up and let me get us under the covers then…” Eren trails off, his voice wavering. Levi’s heart aches to hear it, but there was something about the way he said the last part that makes him think he knows what’s wrong. He can’t quite believe his hunch could be true, but he’s compelled to ask anyway. He thinks over how best to word the question, sitting up and seeing Eren’s relief, although that is short-lived.

“Eren, are you… self-conscious about your body?”

The effect is immediate. The words make Eren tense and recoil slightly, which Levi can’t help but notice. His eyes, that can shine so brightly, look so lost. He laughs nervously, and the sound ends in a hitched breath.

“What? What makes you say that?” Levi feels another twinge of pain in his chest at the way Eren is trying to play it off, despite Levi obviously hitting the mark. He watches as Eren's eyes gradually fill with tears that threaten to fall, but Eren swipes at them before that can happen.

“Oh, Eren, I didn’t mean—”

“Sorry, I don’t know…” Eren cuts in, rubbing at his face. “You weren’t supposed to… today is just a bad-image day. I’ll get over it. I-it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“All this time we’ve been dating, and before that too, you’ve kept this hidden.”

“Today is just a bad day,” he repeats. He drops his hands into his lap, dejected.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry, sweetheart. You’ve got no reason to be self-conscious. I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were hurting this much about it.”

“It’s not your fault,” Eren sniffs. “I’m just angry at myself, I wanted to keep it together today. I looked forward to our date all week. Then I woke up feeling awful, and then took one look at my thighs and felt worse.”

“Your thighs? What’s wrong with your thighs?” Levi asks, genuinely surprised that they could be an issue.

“You don’t have to pretend, I know they’re huge.” Levi shakes his head, scooting forward to take both of Eren’s hands in his own.

“Babe, no. There’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with them. Your perception is bad today, you said so yourself. And a shit-ton of people on this planet love thick thighs, and I love your thighs so I’m one of them,” Levi says with a reassuring squeeze. Eren frowns and keeps his gaze downcast.

“No. People like  _muscular_ thighs, like yours. Mine are just… chunky.”

“What?” Eren presses his lips together, his eyes closing as the line between his brows deepens.

“My thighs are chunky! And so is my butt!” Eren’s volume surprises Levi, and he watches as the brunet’s shoulders hunch in on themselves.

“But you have muscle too, I mean, you literally just carried me here from the couch,” Levi argues calmly, but Eren's posture doesn’t change. Although earlier he had just wanted to talk, Levi can now see that he’ll need more than that to get through to Eren in this state. Decision made, he gives Eren one hard poke on the forehead and then gets off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Eren asks, one hand over the sore spot Levi left behind. His tears are gone but his eyes are slightly red. Stopping at the door, Levi flicks the light switch on.

“I’m not going anywhere, but this isn’t a conversation we should have in the dark.” Eren looks at him in a way that says he’d been fine without light, but Levi ignores it. “Were you really going to rush into tonight feeling this way, even though it didn’t feel right?” At this, Eren looks a little ashamed. “I’m not mad, but I want you to feel like you can trust me with this. What did you think I would say or do?”

“I dunno,” Eren mumbles, picking at the bedsheets. Levi walks over and catches his hands again, kneeling in front of him in the mattress.

“Listen to me. I want you to remember every word I say tonight. I love you as you were two months ago when I asked you out. I love you as you are today, right this second. And I will love you as you will be months from now.” Eren’s tears are coming back, but this time Levi can tell he’s getting through to him; there’s a smile on his face, small but real. “I’ll probably love you even more,” Levi confesses, leaning in for a chaste kiss. Eren is trying to kiss back but is smiling wider at the same time.

Levi thinks it’s the best kiss they’ve had so far.

“If it’s okay with you, and if you’re still up for sex, I’d like to switch tonight,” Levi says tentatively, wiping away a few stray tears from Eren’s cheeks. Eren’s eyebrows raise, his mouth forming a little ‘O’.

“Switch… like, you… t-to me?” he stammers, his cheeks heating up. Levi chuckles and nods.

“Yeah. Let me take care of you, darling. You deserve it.” Eren starts floundering for words again, his expression torn, and Levi has to hold himself back from stealing a kiss. He can tell he’s building his courage, and doesn’t want to ruin it.

“I-I wouldn’t mind,” Eren eventually says after plenty of stuttering. “But, um, can you turn the lights off?” Levi looks at him fondly, so happy he’s agreed, and gently brushes some of Eren’s hair away from his face.

“I’ll dim them, but the whole point is so I can see you. I want to see _all_ of you. Is that alright?” Levi waits patiently while Eren chews at his bottom lip.

“… Yeah, I think so.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. Do you trust me?” This time there’s no hesitation.

“I do.”

That’s all Levi needs to hear. He’s up from the bed and back in the shortest time possible, the lights now low, giving the whole room a soft atmosphere. In future, Levi thinks he’ll get some big candles for added romantic effect, but for now he has a nervous Eren in front of him who needs looking after. It’s the first time they’ve tried it this way, with Eren on the bottom, so Levi knows he needs to take his time. Even more so now that he knows why Eren has avoided it before, has avoided doing anything that could draw attention to the areas of his body that he’s self-conscious about. But luckily, going slow fits right into his plans.

It’s easy to take his own shirt off and motion for Eren to do the same, and it’s easy to rid himself of his sweatpants. Things slow down again when Eren is faced with undressing further, but Levi takes control and brings him into a deep kiss to take his mind off it.

“You’re gorgeous, Eren,” he breathes into the tiny space between them. “In clothes and out of them. Every time I kiss you my heart goes crazy. I’m still me and you’re still you, and we’ve done this before.” Levi feels some of his tension release, and then Eren is pressing their lips together with added fervour. He matches that enthusiasm, all the while stroking his fingers down Eren’s side. He stops at his hip, tracing mindless patterns there to get Eren comfortable.

Levi had been prepared to make out for thirty minutes or more until that happened, but in reality it doesn’t take very long. Eren leans back a little and nods at him shyly, his lips now as red as his cheeks.

“That’s it, Eren,” Levi whispers, fingers deftly popping the button of Eren’s jeans open and tugging down the zipper. Glancing up, he sees that Eren has closed his eyes, his frown slowly returning. So Levi stops there and cups Eren’s jaw for another kiss, and then another.

Encouraging Eren to lie back, Levi crawls over him and places a dozen small kisses all over his face. They make Eren squirm and peek up at Levi with a sweet smile. Levi smiles back, moving back towards his lips at the same time he slots his knee between Eren’s clothed thighs. Just as he’d hoped, Eren gasps loudly and ruts up against him, his arousal hard and obvious.

“Good boy. Does that feel good?” Eren nods rapidly, his pupils blown wide when he looks up. His eyes are pleading for something. “What is it, darling? Want to feel even better?”

“Yes. Please. And k-keep talking to me.” Levi blinks, a little shocked that Eren seemed to like his improvised words. He had been making it up as he went without allowing himself to think about how any of it sounded, but if Eren is asking for more then he can’t refuse. The brunet just brings out this side of him. Levi supposes it’s only fair to bare part of himself, too.

“Of course. I’ll tell you just how lovely you are once I take these off,” he promises, hooking his fingers under Eren’s waistband. Eren sucks in a breath, holds it, and then lets it out in one go. “Relax, gorgeous. It’s ok now. It’s just me and you. And… and I love you so much. I’m so happy to be here with you, my beautiful Eren.”

Eren’s breathing evens out, although it’s still fast, and Levi peppers kisses across his chest. One kiss for every inhale. He only stops when Eren shuffles and lifts his hips. His eyes, with only a thin band of green visible, watch his every move this time.

“Thank you, Eren. Such a good boy. So perfect. There’s no way you couldn’t be perfect to me.” Levi keeps up the verbal encouragement and reassurance as he slowly drags the jeans down Eren’s long legs. As soon as he hears them hit the floor, Eren’s hands fly up to cover his face. Levi can see that his blush has travelled down over his collarbones now, but that’s not what has him staring. Not even the erection straining against Eren’s underwear has his attention.

“Levi?” The call is muffled but Levi hears it. Hears the nerves and insecurity and knows that this is so important for Eren, and he has to get this right.

“… Wow. Fuck.”

The tone is so rough and unexpected that Eren bursts out laughing, spying on Levi through gaps in his fingers. His expression is dazed but so very appreciative that Eren’s heart flips and swells.

“I’m serious. I can’t believe you’ve been hiding from me, darling. Look at you. I can’t  _stop_ looking at you. You’re the loveliest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Eren squirms at Levi’s words, but it’s because of embarrassment, not discomfort. His cock is aching, even though he hasn’t been touched for a while, and he knows exactly why. Levi's voice warms him up inside and makes him shiver at the same time.

“More, please,” he begs, dropping his hands to either side of his head.

“Anything for you,” Levi replies. He gives in to his desires and reaches his hands out to stroke upwards along the outside of Eren’s legs. “Your skin is so warm and soft, I could touch you forever if you’d let me.”

“I would,” Eren says hurriedly. Levi smiles and slips a finger under the hem of Eren’s boxer briefs, at the outside of Eren’s thigh. Slowly, teasingly, he drags that finger around, closer to the inside.”

“So smooth too.” Eren trembles. “And sensitive. How lovely. I want to rub lotion into these pretty thighs and make sure they’re still perfect every day.” Levi lets his nail scratch along the skin he can’t see, his other hand wrapped around Eren’s other leg. Eren jerks and fists the sheets in one hand, crying out with need. “I’ll buy some that makes you smell fruity and delicious. I’ll have to stop myself from eating you–”

“Oh  _fuck_!” Eren’s shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, holding himself back. Levi pulls back his hands, and palms himself through his underwear, the sight before him too erotic to look away. He leans over and fumbles in the drawer of the bedside table, feeling around for the bottle of lube stored there.

“Do you not want to cum yet, sweetheart?”

“ _No_ ,” Eren moans, his hips thrusting weakly into the air.

“Then what do you want?” Eren almost growls in frustration, his eyes locking onto Levi’s, fiery in their intensity. In one swift motion, he’s practically ripping his underwear off.

“I want you to eat me,” he says, chest heaving.

“… Can I leave marks?”

“Yes!”

Levi finds himself at home between Eren’s legs not a minute later, sucking a second hickey into his inner thigh and trying to make it bigger and darker than the first. It’s a challenge, not only because he doesn’t have much practical experience with leaving hickeys but also because Eren can hardly keep still. Levi has a hand on Eren’s cock, stroking so slowly that Eren is whimpering at the stimulation. “It’s not enough,” he cries, despite being nearly overwhelmed. Levi can’t answer with his mouth occupied, but he makes sure to listen to every sound Eren makes.

Neither of them know how long it’s been by the time Levi is finished with his masterpiece. Eren’s cock is slick in his hand without him needing lube, and Eren’s inner thighs are covered in reddish bruises. All Levi can think, though, is that he’s not finished yet.

“Wait ‘til you see how pretty these all are, Eren. Maybe you won’t want to cover them up. And, this might be weird, but I want to try something else,” Levi says thoughtfully, tracing his marks lightly with his fingertip. Eren shudders and groans, feeling his thighs tingle.

“Anything.”

“Okay. Well, can you get on your hands and knees for me, darling?” Eren does as he’s been asked, looking curious and excited while gingerly stretching out his legs, and then settling into position. Levi passes him a pillow to put under his head and then kneels behind him. It’s the best seat in the house.

“When it’s my birthday, if you’re short on ideas of what to give me, I want you to slap a bow on your ass because it is a gift,” Levi says seriously. Eren flushes bright red and hides his face, but with his arousal still burning through him he feels only half as embarrassed as usual. “Now, my mouth is going to be busy again, sweetheart, so I want you to talk to me this time. Tell me how much you love this, and I’ll try my best to make you feel amazing.”

“Huh? What do you–  _ah_!” Levi grabs a handful of each of Eren’s asscheeks, squeezing and kneading them playfully.

“Tell me your cute butt is a gift and then I’ll get started,” Levi orders, his inhibitions practically non-existent.

“I _can’t_ ,” Eren whines, clutching his pillow tightly.

“Yes you can. Just those words for now. Or do you not want to be a good boy for me?” Eren whines again, louder this time, frustrated and wound tight and  _god_ he knows Levi won’t force him but like hell he can back out now.

“M-my b-butt is a… it’s c-cute and… it’s a gift,” he whimpers, forehead pressed into the pillow.

“Damn right. Perfect, Eren. That’s my good boy.”

Eren relaxes for all of two seconds before he’s moaning louder than ever. Levi swipes his tongue over his hole again, both his hands hooked around the front of each thigh to keep Eren in place as he begins eating him out. First, with long strokes with a flat tongue, and then circling his rim with the tip.

Eren doesn’t even have the mental control to be tense when Levi finally starts pressing inside. All he can do is cry at the sweet torture, his arms collapsing uselessly and his thighs quivering.

“Levi! I love you, god, I love you.” Saying this makes Levi add a slicked finger next to his tongue, and the implications aren’t lost on Eren. Levi is flicking at his rim and still squeezing his ass, all the while fingering him slowly. “I love you, please, don’t stop,” Eren moans, his head turned to the side so he can gasp in much-needed air. His throat is sore and his voice is raspy but he keeps going.

Levi adds a second finger. His teeth leave more marks on his ass and the crease where it meets his thigh, crescent-shaped indents to go with the hickeys scattered there. His fingers work Eren open, pushing deeper and faster if he keeps talking. He’s babbling by now, wanting that third finger so badly, he doesn’t care what he has to do.

“I’m your good boy, aren’t I, Levi,  _shit_ , I just want to be good for you, want you to keep going, wanna cum, please, eat my cute ass and make me cum.”

Three fingers stretch him, pressing against his prostate every time they thrust deep enough, but when he says that last part, Levi switches back to his mouth, fucking him with his tongue while a hand reaches between his legs to stroke him to completion. The combination pushes Eren to the edge, and he’s speechless and twitching all over when he spills onto the sheets underneath him, feeling so amazing that he doesn’t want it to end.

Levi keeps going until he’s oversensitive and sobbing, gulping in air past his hiccups. He gently lifts Eren to curl up against his chest, not minding the sweat since they’re both a mess, and ignoring the stickiness in his own underwear.

“Shh, darling, shh. You did so well. Just relax now, treasure. Breathe in and out with me.” Eren presses an ear against Levi’s chest and copies his breathing, feeling calmer with every passing minute. Levi wipes away his tears and the lube on his fingers with some tissues. Then he combs through Eren’s hair with one hand, the other wrapped securely around his torso.

“I don’t know what came over me,” Eren murmurs, his eyes drooping but a shy smile on his lips. Levi looks down at him, his face unreadable.

“Yeah, me neither. Sorry, I may have gone a bit too far…” he says quietly, continuing his petting. Eren finds it incredibly soothing, his eyes drifting closed.

“No, it was fine. More than fine. And I actually feel much better, like a weight in my chest is gone. Although I didn’t know I could be so… so, um…”

“Bold? Brazen?” Levi finishes for him in a joking tone. Eren jabs him in the side, only hard enough to make Levi laugh, but says nothing. Snuggling closer, partly as a way of hiding his blush, Eren sighs softly.

“Thank you.” He twists slightly so that he can hug Levi around his waist. “I love you.” Levi kisses the top of his head.

“I love you, too. Wanna share a shower? I know you usually prefer it alone but I don’t want you slipping. Then I can wrap you up and we can sleep.”

“Mm, yeah, okay. That would be nice. Plus we'll be back in bed sooner. I didn’t have the confidence before but now…” Eren runs a hand over his many hickeys, the proof of Levi’s love and affection for him. “Now, I can’t wait.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Ellie! The second chapter is finally done! In the UK I'm _just_ in time ^_^
> 
> There's even more Eren love and praise, please enjoy~~

 

The windows in Levi's bedroom face almost directly east. Every night, when closing his blinds, he always makes them slant upwards, out of habit. As the sun rises each morning, the light hits the side of his building, reaches his window, and then angles upwards and paints glowing lines on his ceiling. Warm tones when it’s sunny, cool tones when it’s overcast. He likes to lie on his back in bed and watch them travel across the off-white paint on lazy days, a visual picture of six o’clock, seven o’clock, eight. Of the world spinning while he dozed, tiny and human.

This morning he doesn’t pay attention to any of it.

Instead, he lies on his side, breathes steadily, and admires how Eren's skin glows in the sunlight – it’s a warm yellow today. Levi had been facing away from him when he woke up, and had carefully turned over without disturbing the arm resting across his waist. Face-to-face, he traces his eyes over Eren's features, his tousled hair and long lashes. The hand that isn’t over Levi's body is held up next to his parted lips, fingers loosely curled with just enough space left for Levi to want to fill the gaps with his own hand. After another long moment, he does just that. Eren's shoulder and upper chest is exposed, and so grey eyes wander further down, jumping over his jawline, sliding down his neck. His Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows sleepily, and Levi glances at it briefly.

Eren has softly defined collarbones, which Levi loves.

If Levi is human, then Eren is something ethereal, angelic.

He closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift for another while. Eren's finger twitch in his hold, and Levi cracks one eye open and sees his nose do the same a second later. He can’t resist a smile.

The next time he shifts under the covers, his knee bumps into Eren's thigh. The brunet makes a sound in the back of his throat and hugs Levi a little closer, but doesn’t open his eyes. Levi huffs a laugh and goes with it, shuffling forward, his arms stuck between their chests. With the knuckles of his free hand he brushes over whatever skin he can reach. Eren still feels hotter than him despite them sharing the bed for hours and hours.

Eventually, Eren rouses, although Levi doesn’t know if it’s naturally or from his continued touches. Either way, it means it’s time for his favourite part of sleeping with Eren. He can never get enough of watching his eyelids flutter open, of seeing those green eyes up close and having them slowly focus on him. And when they do, inevitably, his whole expression softens as he smiles, starting with the corners of his eyes. Today he gets the bonus of his hand being squeezed in greeting too. Levi squeezes back, his heart singing, and then slips his fingers free to cover his mouth as he yawns.

Eren looks over his shoulder at the window, squinting and taking in the sun. Yawning as well, he stretches and tries to wake up a little more. When Levi crawls over to straddle his lap like usual, he quirks an eyebrow and is instantly more alert.

“Good morning,” Levi says, pulling the duvet up over his shoulders with one hand. Eren moves his arm so that he doesn’t accidentally push it down again, slipping it under the covers and around Levi's back once more, this time skin-to-skin.

“G’morning,” he mumbles, his voice still carrying traces of sleep. Levi leans down and presses the tip of his nose to Eren's, holding himself there with one arm while Eren nuzzles up to him. Happy, Levi also presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Sleep well?” he asks, moving backwards but staying low to keep the heat in. Eren's shoulders are left out in the open, but he doesn’t care.

“Mm, yeah, dreamed about puppies in my garden.”

“You don’t have a garden,” Levi states with a smirk.

“Dream me did. And I had a dozen little pups frolicking in it.” A snort. Levi mouths the word ‘frolicking’ and shakes his head. Grinning, Eren watches Levi walk two fingers across his pecs, and then looks up to see multiple lines of light angled halfway across the ceiling. “What’s the time?” Levi gets off him to stretch across for his phone on the table on his side of the bed, and although he does it to answer his question, Eren kind of wishes he’d just stayed where he was and guessed. Flopping down beside Eren, Levi presses the power button.

“Just after 8:30,” he replies after a brief look, setting the phone back safely. Eren hums in acknowledgement, reaching over to copy Levi previous actions and walk two fingers from the toned muscle of his shoulder over to the jut of the closest collarbone. But they’re quickly captured in Levi's hand before he can pass the hollow of his throat. “Come here, you,” he says, playfully tugging Eren closer.

“I’m already here,” Eren laughs, propping himself up on his elbow. A roguish expression curls Levi's mouth, and then he rolls towards Eren, grabs his leg behind the knee and uses his strength to roll back, bringing Eren with him.

“I meant up here, nice and close.”

Slightly stunned, Eren sits up and stares down at Levi, at his broad chest, at his own knees either side of his hips. The feeling of the duvet slipping down to his lower back breaks him out of his stupor, if only a little.

“Um…” Levi's hands suddenly stroking up his thighs make his face turn dusky pink and his tongue trip over itself. After their shared shower, Eren had been feeling good enough to forgo his pyjama bottoms and just sleep in his underwear like he sometimes did when alone. But even with the memories of last night fresh in his mind, he grips the duvet in both fists and tries to cover his legs with it, his elbows tucked close to his body. Levi raises a challenging eyebrow and simply moves his hands higher, not allowing him to hide. Still, he curls into himself, his arms blocking him from Levi's eyes.

“Eren, darling, my sunshine, don’t do that,” Levi says softly. Eren pauses and looks at him again, his expression both shy and quizzical.

“Sunshine? You… um, you haven’t called me that one before.” Levi answers first with a smile, and by rubbing circles into Eren's hips with his thumbs. His hands are splayed across Eren's curves, moulded to him and not letting go.

“I haven’t,” he says, his tone light and teasing. “But I definitely think I should more often. Because you’re warm and you brighten up my day and cute shit like that.” Eren is trying not to smile, and failing. “Of course, the difference is that I can look directly at you.” As he says this, Levi catches both of Eren's hands in his own and laces their fingers together, relaxing his arms and willing Eren to do the same instead of going to cover himself again. With his view unobscured, Levi notices a detail he had almost forgotten. “Should we call these your sunspots?”

Eren looks down, seeing his collection of hickeys on full display, and his face flares hot red. In the light of the day, they look even darker than he remembers. Squeaking in embarrassment, he tries to extract himself from Levi's grip, only thinking about hiding the marks. He freezes when Levi groans.

“I’m fine, just think about where you’re wriggling.” Eren had thought it would be impossible for him to blush any more than he already has, but after that remark he can see he'd been wrong. Levi laughs and lets him go, and he drops to the side, burying his face in the mattress and pulling the duvet over his head.

With a kiss to the covers around where Eren's head should be, Levi gets up and stretches properly, running a hand through his hair afterwards. As if summoned by the sound of his footsteps, a quiet but plaintive meow drifts through the door. Since he’s leaving the room to go to the bathroom anyway, Levi doesn’t hesitate in opening the door, not moving until Nora has wound around his feet a few times. He’s tripped enough times before. Once she’s hungry she loses all awareness of possibly being stepped on, and from their track record, Levi has always been the one knocked off-balance.

“I’ll feed you in a bit,” he tells her, stepping out into the hall. Behind him he hears the tell-tale sound of her jumping onto the bed, and a little bit more rustling that should mean Eren is about to give her some attention. He continues on, padding over carpet and then onto cool tile.

A fresh tube of toothpaste needs to be opened, and Eren's toothbrush is resting against his in the cup by the sink. Somehow Levi feels like it’s going to be a good day.

When he walks out into the hall again he can hear low murmurs from the bedroom, as well as a faint purring. A closer listen reveals that Eren is having a very one-sided conversation, seemingly filling Nora in on the morning’s events.

“… and then he rolled me on top of him like it was nothing, and between you and me I didn’t _really_ mind, but then I’m not really used to it. Plus it’s light in here and he can see _everything_.” A short pause. “You wouldn’t understand because you’re better than everyone and like to walk all over people, as well as have your fur stroked. It must be nice to be a cat.” Another pause, where the purring continues a little louder. “Yeah, exactly. Head rubs are wonderful, aren’t they.” When Eren's dejected sigh reaches Levi's ears he moves to the doorframe, leaning against it and looking at the occupants of his bed. Eren is lying on his back, the duvet only covering his lower body while the ginger cat covers most of his torso. Noticing Levi's return, he blushes a little and looks away, although it’s not the first time he’s been caught talking to his feline friend. Levi guesses it’s a mixture of the subject matter and his state of undress, and he wishes that neither would bother his boyfriend as much as they did.

“So you slept well, but how do you feel?” he asks calmly, the question purposely broad so that Eren can answer in a way that’s comfortable for him. The brunet thinks for a moment, and then scrunches up his nose, an action that isn’t meant to be cute but comes out that way regardless.

“… Lumpy,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and frowning. Levi is glad for the honesty, but not for the self-deprecation. He steps closer to the bed, a plan forming in his mind.

“What was that? Lovely? I agree, sunshine.” Eren makes a conflicted face at the new pet name, then shakes his head, pouting.

“No. Lumpy. Nora is attempting to knead out my lumps, but it’s impossible.” He looks down at the cat, who takes no notice of either of them, pressing her paws into Eren's stomach in a steady rhythm. “I feel like bread, but not good bread.” Levi snorts, one knee already on the bed, a hand by Eren's head.

“Should I help her knead you? I’m pretty sure I’ll do a better job of getting a certain _something_ to rise.” At this, Eren sputters, earning a slow glare from Nora. Levi chuckles, hovering over the two of them. “Be good and don’t interrupt us,” he orders.

“Levi, _why_?” Eren protests weakly. “This isn’t fair.”

“Because you’re not allowed to call yourself lumpy anymore, not in that kind of tone,” Levi explains with a kiss to Eren's neck. “This is your punishment. If you move too much then you’ll make Nora leave and she’ll be pissed.” The cat has settled on top of him, eyes half closed but still purring away. Eren whines quietly, but makes no move to dislodge her, his fists clenched at his sides. Sliding a hand onto Eren's thigh, Levi latches onto his neck and sucks, pulling a light moan from his lover.

It’s a fairly sensitive area on Eren, but not as much as it is for himself. He knows that Eren's sweet spot is closer to his ears, or at his nape, which he can’t reach. So, he kisses his way up the side of his throat, all the while keeping a hand on his thigh, over the covers.

“Do you remember all the things I told you last night?” he questions casually before nipping at his earlobe. Eren muffles a sound, groaning in the back of his throat, and Levi takes it as a yes. “Do you think anything has changed since then?”

“N-no…?” There’s a hint of uncertainty in that one word, which Levi is able to pick up on. He leans closer and presses a kiss to his temple.

“That’s right. So I don’t want you thinking any of those things. I want you to wake up loving yourself. Okay?”

“… Okay,” Eren breathes.

“Good. Don’t get yourself down before you’ve even gotten out of bed, darling. The world is better because you’re in it. I love you.” Eren tucks his chin to his chest and bites his lip, glancing shyly up at Levi. Tiny goosebumps are rising along his arms.

Levi can’t help but feel a little more mischievous now that Eren seems to want to follow along with his ‘no moving’ rule. The extra freedom and control gives him a few ideas on how to ‘torture’ his boyfriend, but he settles on something simple. It’s their lazy Saturday morning together, after all. He wants to go slow, so that he doesn’t pop their peaceful bubble.

First, he folds the duvet down further, taking time to admire every inch of thigh that he reveals. Eren slides his legs together slightly, but Levi refuses to be denied, carefully slotting his right leg between them and giving Eren a sly smile. He doesn’t think that Eren's sudden shiver is due to the temperature difference between them or the way that Nora’s tail is tickling his side.

It’s a thrill to be leading Eren, and he’s pleased to find that the switch is easy. Being able to do what he wants to his lover is just as fun as letting Eren do whatever he wants to him. He shuffles down and pushes Eren's knees wider apart, settling his whole body between them. Those sensitive inner thighs are incredibly tempting, and Levi strokes a hand across one while watching for Eren's reaction. Still trying to keep still, Eren turns his head to the side and stares at Levi through his lashes.

“Levi…”

Levi makes a few more passes up and down, not once straying high enough to even touch the edge of Eren's underwear. Then he changes patterns and starts circling some of Eren's hickeys; they’re a deep red now, and Levi hadn’t expected to be so proud of them. As he traces between them with barely-there pressure, Eren's breathing deepens. Funnily enough, Levi notices it most because of how Nora moves up and down a little higher than before, rising as Eren's chest expands.

When Levi homes in on one dark blotch and presses, Eren moans and tries to squeeze his legs together. Of course, with Levi in the way it’s impossible, and he makes that even more obvious by moving to lie down on his stomach, kissing the spot beside his hand. He glances up, hoping to find those gorgeous green eyes still following his every move.

Instead, he meets a yellow-eyed stare. Levi's eyebrow twitches in irritation, even as Nora blinks at him slowly and licks one of her front paws. He huffs, and in the next second scoops her up and deposits her onto the floor. With the fluffy obstacle out of the way, he can easily see Eren's questioning look.

“I’m done sharing you,” is all he says, and Eren brings a hand up to hide his smile, his cheeks dusted with pink. Levi retaliates with a gentle pinch to Eren's leg, and a small bite to the skin over his hipbone.

“Hey! Don’t be mean to me because your plan wasn’t perfect,” Eren laughs, propping himself up on his elbows now that he’s no longer being pinned. Levi hums thoughtfully, drawing swirls on Eren's skin.

“Well, she couldn’t stay here while I sucked you off anyway.” Levi keeps drawing meaningless patterns, but Eren isn’t making a sound. From hipbone to hipbone, Levi makes a slow trail. Just as he thinks he might have scared Eren off, the bulge in his underwear, ignored up until now, stiffens and twitches. Levi brushes over it on his next pass, and that seems to snap Eren out of his frozen state.

“W-what… you want to… to…” His face is slowly reddening under the tan brown of his cheeks.

“My perfect plan, it ends with a blowjob… if you’ll let me, that is.” Levi's a little nervous, but he doesn’t let it show. Right now Eren is being nervous enough for the both of them, anyway. If he says yes then it’ll be the first time Levi has done it to him, or, Levi thinks more seriously, the first time ever. And just like with the hickeys, Levi's experience in this field is limited to theoretical knowledge. But Eren’s gone down on him multiple times before, and he’s sure he knows the basics.

Levi watches his Adam’s apple bob, but thinks that his expression isn’t too panicked. Then Eren lifts a hand, and Levi thinks he’s going to put it on his head in order to push him away. But Eren actually slides his thumb under the waist of his underwear.

“Well, y’know, I mean, I’m already h-half-naked, right? So it’s only o-one less piece of clothing, and I’m gonna try and be better about this, so, um, if you… then—”

Levi puts his hand over Eren's, silencing him with the gentle but firm touch, and takes over, slipping his fingers under the waistband. Playfully, he pulls the elastic and lets it snap back against Eren's hips, grinning when he makes a small, surprised sound. Then, he tugs it downwards, slowly revealing Eren's half-hard cock. He hastily flings away the boxer briefs once they’re past Eren's ankles, and then settles back down on his front, elbows propping him up.

“I can’t wait to finally taste you, Eren,” Levi breathes, flicking his eyes up to see Eren looking back at him with an expression he can only describe as needy.

Eren's close to full hardness now, his erection resting against his soft lower stomach, and Levi feels emboldened by the fact that he hasn’t wilted just from being exposed. Raising himself up slightly, he lifts Eren's cock with one hand and licks up the underside. He hears Eren sharply suck in a breath, which is let out in a long sigh as Levi repeats the move, base to tip. Circling his fingers around the upper shaft, he gives a few short pumps and moves his mouth lower to give some attention to Eren's balls. His lover gasps and groans, shifting his legs.

When Levi swipes his thumb over the head of Eren's cock and feels a bead of wetness there, he thinks he’s spent enough time working Eren up. He looks up to see that Eren has dropped his head back, and without him watching he quickly switches to kissing his tip, licking his lips and taking Eren into his mouth in the next second.

The change has Eren moaning loudly, his hips twitching from holding himself back. Levi sucks him deeper into his mouth, making sure to keep his teeth out of the mix, and strokes the rest of Eren's cock with his hand. Bobbing his head, Levi hollows his cheeks on the upstroke and swirls his tongue around the crown before dropping back down, finding a rhythm that suits him without being teasingly slow for Eren.

As Levi learns how to work most of Eren's cock in his mouth, the brunet gets more and more vocal. Either side of him, Eren's thighs are tensing, almost hugging him if he does something that his lover particularly likes. And although the brunet is opting to keep his hands to himself, Levi has no such thoughts. Confident in his position, he slides his hand from Eren's balls down to his inner thigh, guessing where one of his hickeys would be based on the image of them burned into his memory. Hoping he has the right spot, he presses his thumb into the plump flesh.

The way Eren cries out and arches his back lets him know he hit one of them, and he’s surprised to feel evidence of Eren's pleasure in his mouth. The salty taste of precum hits his tongue again, and Eren whimpers at the same time his cock throbs. Curious, Levi presses again.

“ _Levi_ , Levi, I can’t, I’m sorry, I’m gonna- _ah!_ ”

Levi pops his lips off Eren's cock only a moment before the first spurt of cum shoots out, and Eren rushes to wrap a hand around himself and jerk himself off, directing his release over his belly. Levi watches in a daze, his eyes wide while Eren's are squeezed shut, riding out his orgasm. It’s mesmerising, seeing him come down from his high. Levi surreptitiously wipes at his lips, crawling up Eren's body to hover over him, his hands resting on Eren's waist.

“So… that was pretty quick.” Even with his breathing still not calm, Eren manages to make a sound of embarrassment, his clean hand coming up to slap Levi's shoulder.

“Don’t.”

“I’m just saying, that was pretty standard since it’s my first blowjob, which means _you_ must’ve just been really horny.”

“ _Don’t._ ” The word is a drawn out whine this time.

“What can I say, I like seeing you blush. And I like that you liked it. Have you thought about me doing that before.” Eren hides his face in the crook of his elbow. “Oh? Have you thought about it _recently_? Dreamed about it, maybe?”

“I’m leaving, let me go!” Eren tosses around underneath him, aiming for the nearest edge of the bed, but Levi uses his position to keep Eren pinned. And then he starts tickling him.

“Stop! Levi, you bully, I need to pee!” Since he can’t argue with that, Levi reluctantly stops his attack, letting Eren shimmy out from underneath him. The brunet stands and takes a deep breath, obviously trying to keep some dignity even though he’s flushed and naked, with cum on his chest and tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes. “I’m going to shower,” he announces. At the doorway he throws a quick glance over his shoulder. “Why are you following me?!”

“I could use a shower, too,” Levi says innocently. Eren puffs up his cheeks and walks away, but doesn’t try to stop Levi a second time.

The shower turns out to be short and not so innocent, but Levi maintains the opinion that Eren is simply irresistible and that he couldn’t be blamed for wandering hands. Dressing quickly, Levi leaves Eren to finish freshening up. He feeds Nora, much to her delight, and then flops down onto his sofa, smartphone in hand. There’s a thought that’s been occupying his brain since yesterday and he needs to look some things up in order to make a plan on how to achieve it.

A couple of minutes later, Eren wanders past on his way to the kitchen, and Levi looks up, having just finished his quick research.

“Hey, Eren, could you go back over to the bedroom for me a sec?” Eren tilts his head, but turns around and walks back over to the bedroom door without hesitation. He’s wearing his glasses, Levi notices, probably because he doesn’t want to bother with his contacts if he’s just going to be with Levi all day.

“What, did you leave something in there?” he asks, still trying to make his hair lie flat with his fingers.

“No, it’s ok, you can come back now.” Eren turns again, this time making a face that’s a mixture of confused and suspicious. He walks past the sofa for the second time, and this time Levi's gaze is glued to only one thing. He sighs longingly. “Thanks, I didn’t fully appreciate it the first time.”

“Levi!” Eren attempts to cover his butt with his hands to block Levi's staring, but already understands that it’s too late. His blush returns to his cheeks, and he lets out an exasperated sound as he finally makes it to the kitchen. Levi listens to him opening cupboards and the fridge, and then smiles fondly when he hears the kettle turn on. Eren doesn’t need boiling water for cereal, so he knows it’s for him, for his morning tea.

Just that one action makes him feel loved.

“Hey, Eren?” Levi says minutes later, steam curling around his fingers. Eren hums for him to continue, reading what Levi guesses is a text since his phone had pinged earlier. “Want to go shopping today?” That gets Eren's attention, green eyes locking onto him, a little shocked.

“You want to go shopping?”

“Well, I was thinking we could. We have all day together and the weather isn’t total shit so yeah, a few shops wouldn’t be so bad. I’ll treat you to some new clothes, and we can have lunch out or whatever. Retail therapy since you said you weren’t feeling good yesterday.” Eren blinks and gives Levi a small but genuine smile.

“Yeah. Yeah that’d be cool. But you don’t need to buy me anything. It’s funny because Armin was just texting me what his plans for the day are and he says he’s going out for some shoes and maybe some new books.”

“Let’s go together, then.”

“What, really?”

“Of course,” Levi assures him, hoping that he won’t think too deeply about it. Just because he wouldn’t normally share his time with Eren with anyone else doesn’t mean he couldn’t.

Although this time he has an ulterior motive.

+++++

It’s sweet and almost funny how much Eren trusts Armin's judgement even when they’re just clothes shopping together, Levi thinks. He follows behind the two friends as they meander between the racks of t-shirts and jeans, watching Armin hand Eren another item, which he adds to his small collection without complaint. For some reason, Eren often gets a little flustered when Levi makes a suggestion, but he’s content to hang back and let Armin lead. Levi’s no fashion expert, and he understands that Eren mostly wants his input later on, which suits him just fine. Compliments aren’t hard to give when Eren models, and the brunet never complains if he repeats himself sometimes.

Armin glances over his shoulder and smiles at Levi, before steering Eren in a different direction. Levi hadn’t had a chance to ask for his help until they were sitting in the little café they’d chosen for lunch, plates empty and Eren excusing himself to the restroom. The opportunity hadn’t arrived earlier since Armin had been so distracted in the bookstore, which they had visited first. What Levi hadn’t known was that Armin hadn’t come to look for a particular book, just to browse, and to the blonde browsing meant looking at every section in great detail.

It had taken ages, but Levi could be patient. And now, with Armin nudging Eren to go into the changing room to try on his stuff, that patience has paid off. Armin makes a shooing motion to Levi behind Eren's back, and Levi gives him a thumbs up before turning around and leaving the store.

He is confident that Armin can divert Eren's attention for five or ten minutes while he hurries off to buy what he needs for later. He’d told Armin to say he was out taking a phone call if Eren asked, but didn’t feel the need to explain himself beyond “I’m buying a surprise to cheer him up.” He’s still unsure of how much Armin knows about Eren's insecurity, although he guesses he’s known for a while considering how close they’ve been since childhood, but he’s glad the blonde had agreed to help. Sneaking away would have been harder without him.

Eren and Armin are just leaving when he returns. The brunet appears none the wiser, carrying a small bag in one hand and holding out his other for Levi to take. Levi doesn’t hesitate to do so, his own purchases tucked inside his jacket, which he holds under one arm since the weather is warmer than expected. He’d remembered to bring it just for this purpose.

They part ways with Armin a short while later, arriving home around four o’clock and relaxing together until dinnertime. Levi feeds Nora first and cooks while Eren calls Mikasa for a chat, and then they sit at his small, round table and eat in comfortable silence, mostly. Levi is deciding how best to start putting his plan in motion. As usual, dancing around the issue isn’t his style, but he still wants to keep an air of mystery.

“I want to do something for you,” he begins nonchalantly. Eren tilts his head.

“Like what? You don’t need to do anything, I’m fine.”

“But I want to,” Levi continues. “I still feel bad for not realising your feelings despite being your boyfriend, and I want to make it up to you.” Eren listens intently, but looks like he wants to protest again. “Or, more like, I want to show you that I love you.” A faint blush spreads across Eren's cheeks, his eyes widening. He drops his gaze to the table.

“You’re too sweet to me,” he mumbles.

“Don’t say that before I’ve even done anything. And you deserve all the sweet things.” Levi pushes his chair back, collecting their plates and tidying up a little.

“Wait, are you doing it now, whatever it is?” Levi pauses, balancing the cutlery and glasses.

“Yeah. I’ve got you all of tomorrow too, but why wait? It’s a stress-relieving evening thing, you’ll like it.” Eren stands up moving over to take the stack of tableware from Levi.

“Okay, but let me do this. I need to do something other than just be pampered all day.” Levi shakes his head but steps out of his way.

“Nonsense, it’s an Eren day. But thanks, I’ll go get started.” Levi stretches up to kiss Eren's cheek, warm under his lips, and then grabs his little plastic bag and goes to the bathroom. It’s a few minutes before he comes back to get Eren, who is arranging the last glass on the drying rack.

“So I can hear the bath running but I still don’t know what you’re up to.”

“That’s the point.” Eren huffs and dries his hands, and as soon as he’s set the towel down, Levi drags him away from the sink and down the hall.

“It smells nice,” Eren says when Levi opens the bathroom door, looking at the almost full bath approvingly. Levi checks the temperature of the water with one hand, happy to find that it’s just right, and then turns off the taps. Encouragingly, he gestures for Eren to get in, walking around him and back out into the hall in order to give him some privacy. “Aren’t you getting in, too?” he hears Eren ask quietly. Turning back, Levi gives him a fond smile. “I just thought…”

“Another time, sunshine. There’s more that I need to set up.” He lifts Eren's glasses off, folding them delicately before bringing him down for a deep kiss. “This is all yours, take your time,” he says when he pulls back, enjoying Eren's expression immensely. Leaving the door ajar, Levi hears only the sound of rustling clothes and water gently hitting the sides of the tub at first, but it’s followed by a loud sigh. His next destination is the bedroom, where he folds down the duvet twice, right to the foot of the bed, and sets out a few things on the mattress. When he walks back to see how Eren is doing, the first thing he spots is Nora standing on her hind legs to peer over the edge of the bath at Eren.

“How is it?” he asks, drawing the cat’s attention briefly before she goes back to her inspection.

“Wonderful,” Eren murmurs, his tan skin tinged pink from the hot water. Although there aren’t any bubbles, he seems more relaxed about his modesty. “What’s in here?”

“Epsom salt and drops of essential oil, for a home spa type thing. I got lavender oil because a website suggested it and it’s popular but I can get your favourite next time.” Eren hums contentedly, sinking lower.

“Honestly, I don’t know what any of them do.”

“We’ll check it out together sometime, then. All you need to know for now is the ‘de-stress’ part of all this.”

“I think I’m feeling it already. Thank you, Levi.”

“Anytime, sunshine.”

Levi stays and talks to Eren while he soaks, but doesn’t reveal the rest of his plan until Eren is wrapped in a fluffy towel and they’re both in the bedroom. Eren looks at the towel spread in the centre of the bed and the little pot off to the side, and turns to Levi in slight disbelief.

“Are you ready for a massage?” Levi asks, guiding Eren to the bed.

“I, um… you know how?”

“Yeah, my mum has always had stiff shoulders so I’ve had a lot of practice from helping her with that.” He slips his hand to Eren's lower back and drops his voice low. “But this will be the first time I do a full body massage, you know.”

“Oh…” Eren breathes, a shiver of anticipation running through him. “What do I…?”

“Just lie on your front, relax, and let me take care of you,” Levi replies smoothly, tugging at Eren's towel and watching as Eren gets himself into position. Kneeling up on the bed beside him, Levi takes a moment to appreciate the sculpted masterpiece laid out before him. The valley of Eren’s spine, the dimples at his lower back, the soft curves, the perfect size and roundness of his butt. Eren compared himself to bodies in current media, when really Levi thought he was more suited for an art gallery than TV, where old artists looked at people with a different standard of beauty. Levi is thoroughly, intensely love-struck, especially when Eren turns his face to him a little shyly and asks,

“What should I do with my arms?”

“Whatever’s comfortable for you, but I can get your shoulders better if you leave them down by your sides,” Levi explains, feeling dazed and elated and oh so eager to make Eren feel great. He finally moves to put a knee on either side of Eren's hips, having taken his jeans off earlier so that he wouldn’t be restricted. Opening up the pot beside him makes Eren curious again.

“What’s that?”

“Coconut oil. Apparently it’s really good, natural beauty and all that. Perfect for you. This has lavender in it, too, since I saw a blog post saying you could mix it.” In his morning search on Google, Levi had discovered just how popular coconut oil is for softening skin and other things, and decided to try it. He’d warmed up the pot while Eren was bathing, so the solid oil has melted into a liquid, and that’s what he coats his fingers in now. “Ready?”

Eren nods. Levi rubs his palms together and then places them on Eren's upper back, moving slowly, feeling the glide of the oil spreading on his skin. After a few big circles with each hand, he starts pressing harder with his fingertips, always moving in perfect symmetry. Eren rolls his shoulders at first, and then relaxes.

Levi is gentle. Since the stress he’s trying to alleviate isn’t physical, there aren’t any knots to force out of Eren's muscles. No, the process is more about the contact, the constant touch Levi gives Eren. Even when his hands have to leave his back to get more oil, the insides of his legs are pressing into the outside of Eren's. And the end result be will soft, moisturised skin and Eren melted into the mattress.

“Feel good?” he asks. Eren only replies with a long hum, massaged to speechlessness.

The coconut oil dries in a matte texture, being easily absorbed into Eren's clean skin. Levi wouldn’t mind using the whole pot in one evening just to drag the session out. By the time he moves to the back of Eren's arms, after having done his whole back, it feels like the brunet is already turning to warm butter. His eyes are closed and Levi is once again free to let his eyes roam.

“So beautiful, so gorgeous,” he says softly.

He may not have had time to buy the candles like he’d imagined, but Eren still glows under the lamplight. The ends of his hair have curled slightly, especially at his nape where it had dipped into the water when he reclined. The light flush is still present on his face, and the massage is also making his skin pinker, just a slight rosy undertone to the bronzed surface.

Levi thinks it’s a shame he hasn’t been able to touch him so much for so long before today.

Finishing Eren's upper body, Levi kisses between Eren's shoulder blades, scooting down and starting again from his feet. He presses both thumbs into an instep one at a time. Eren groans, the sensation new but not unpleasant, and Levi smiles to himself and spends extra time rubbing over the tendons and small muscles there.

Eren's calves are quite firm, Levi discovers, but he doesn’t linger there since those lovely thighs are next. He’s feeling more impatient than usual. The hickeys aren’t very visible from the back, but he knows they’re still there. Pouring out more oil into his hand, he slides his palms from the backs of Eren's knees all the way up to the crease where his thigh and ass meet and back down again.

Firm pressure on the way up. Lighter pressure on the way down. Levi keeps up a rhythm, hardly breaking it even when he needs more oil. Eren is letting out little noises every time, and Levi can feel some of his tension return.

It’s difficult not to notice Eren trying to readjust his hips after a while.

Finally, Levi brings his hands to Eren's ass, greedily groping the plump flesh, and in the same moment Eren's muscles contract as he obviously grinds himself into the bed.

“You okay, sunshine? Want me to take care of you more?” Eren pants, his hips still moving slightly, his eyes only half open when Levi talks. “Roll over, darling,” he says, lifting himself off Eren's legs.

Eren only makes it onto his side, but that suits Levi just fine. He settles against Eren's back, kissing his neck and reaching around to wrap a hand around his erection. Arousal has deepened his breathing, but Levi has been successful at making him completely melt. Or, almost completely. He’d be boneless after an orgasm, he thinks.

For a moment, Eren thrusts into his fist, lazy but unable to stop. Then Levi takes over, stroking him at a leisurely pace. Soft sighs escape Eren's lips every now and then, and he presses his face into the pillow beneath his head, exposing the length of his neck. Levi bites gently at the skin there, brushing Eren's hair back to whisper in his ear.

“Eren, my sunshine. I love you.” A moan. “You’re more precious than gold.” A sudden gasp, and a twist of the wrist. “I’d do anything for you.”

Eren shudders all over, twisting his head to catch Levi's eyes. He begs him with his expression, and Levi obliges. He speeds up his hand and locks him in a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

When he comes, Eren keens softly and forgets all about the kiss, his head dropping back as the aftershocks ripple through him.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Levi mumbles into his hair, wanting to hold Eren close for hours. But he needs to clean them up, so he rolls Eren onto his back and reaches for the tissues nearby to wipe his hand. The rest landed on the towel he had laid out, so he folds it in half and takes it away to be washed. Once that’s out of the way, he pulls the duvet back up to keep Eren warm and dozing. He sits up and goes to get out of bed, but a finger hooks in the waistband of his underwear.

It’s not a strong hold by any means. Levi is caught, nonetheless.

“I should have known. Less than twenty-four hours and you’re spoiled as hell,” he complains, incapable of hiding his smile as he says it.

Eren doesn’t deny it, but he does shut him up with a kiss.

And another.

And at least two more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://fortheloveoferen.tumblr.com)~ Comment on here or over there or whatever if you like!


End file.
